King's Guard
King's Guard or Kings Guard is a region located in Glenumbra, High Rock. The capital of the region is the town of Crosswych which is located on the northeastern border next to King's Guard Pass that leads to Alcaire, Stormhaven. By game *Kings Guard (Arena) *King's Guard (Online) **King's Guard Dolmen Description Geography King's Guard is located in northeastern Glenumbra on the western base of the King's Guard Mountains. King's Guard itself borders the Cambray Hills region to the southwest while it borders the Alcaire area to the east. King's Guard is very mountainous, the shores of King's Guard are located far down below the central plains of the area. Large escarpments are in between the region and the beaches. The northwestern hills of the mountains has large deposits of Iron located in them; this was one of the reasons why the town Crosswych was founded.Crosswych Mines Loading Screen History Second Era Battle of Cath Bedraud; The Foothills During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the Bloodthorn Cult of the Reach waged war with the Bretons of Glenumbra to destroy and corrupt the Daggerfall Covenant to do his bidding. The war so moved northwards to the King's Guard region after Faolchu the Reborn was defeated at the Siege of Camlorn. The Lion Guard constructed a redoubt on the southwestern foothills of King's Guard that was known as the Lion Guard Redoubt. The Redoubt was used as the base of the army in the Battle, and it managed to secure the surrounding locations. The ruins of Merovec's Folly were captured by the Lion Guard and the Midnight Talisman was used to enter the ruins of Cath Bedraud. Angof the Gravesinger, the leader of the Bloodthorn Cult, used Zombies and Bloodthorn Warriors to defeat the Lion Guard but it proved to be in vain. The battle continued to Cath Bedraud.Events in The Lion Guard's StandEvents in Mastering the TalismanEvents in Mists of Corruption Battle of Cath Bedraud; The Crypt The inner sanctum was blocked by a powerful ward that required the Midnight Talisman to enter the crypt. The Lion Guard had help in the form of a mysterious warrior known in legends as the Vestige. The Vestige defeated the battalion on the surface and opened Bedraud, letting the Lion Guard swarm in the inner catacombs. Angof was in the inner sanctum and prepared to reawaken the Ancient Kings of Greater Bretony, so he could unleash his wrath into Glenumbra and eventually High Rock. The Vestige encountered him and defeated his foul Bloodthorn Magic. The entire Glenumbra region was saved and the conflict had finally ended. However, turmoil in Stormhaven had risen by a group of Daedric worshippers known as the Supernal Dreamers. They were seen in the Alcaire fields.Events in The LabyrinthEvents in Angof the Gravesinger (Quest) Third Era Kings Guard during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum in 3E 399, the Kings Guard township existed in High Rock in between the towns of Wayrest, Moonguard, and Eagle Brook. At one point, the Eternal Champion had the city in their quest for a piece of the Staff of Chaos to defeat Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace.Events in Locations Settlements *Crosswych (Capital) **Crosswych Manor **Crosswych Mine *Lion Guard Redoubt *Gaudet Farm *King's Guard Ruins *Burial Mounds *Cath Bedraud *Cryptwatch Fort *Ebon Crypt *Merovec's Folly *Tomb of Lost Kings *Par Molag Landmarks *Balefire Island *Iliac Bay *King's Guard Mountains *Sea of Ghosts Gallery Crosswych New.png|Crosswych, the crossroad town between Camlorn and Alcaire. Cath Bedraud.png|The Crypts of Cath Bedraud enveloped in Bloodthorns. Par Molag.jpg|The ruins of Par Molag. Kings Guard view.png|The King's Guard Township circa 3E 399. Kings Guard view full map.png|Map of the King's Guard Township. Appearances * * Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Lore: Regions Category:Cities in High Rock